


Offers

by meekweek



Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Not sure if I'll finish this, Post Season 3, Young Justice - Freeform, but here it is just in case, danny joins the team, danny phantom - Freeform, no phantom planet, takes place at the beginning of season 1 and moves on from there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekweek/pseuds/meekweek
Summary: Danny definitely wasn't expecting to be given an offer to join a covert ops team by Batman so soon after school had ended.(No Phantom Planet)(Also, this is now just a bunch of oneshots with an underlying subplot)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 517





	1. Offers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes before we start:
> 
> I’m not entirely sure if I’ll continue this, as I still have Jumpstart to work on. So this is more of a pilot to see if people like it?
> 
> I also have some important (?) notes at the bottom. 
> 
> Anyways, now that I’ve gotten that out of the way, have fun with whatever hellish writing I’ve spewed from my brain :)

A smile graced Danny’s lips as he soared through the streets of Amity Park. School had ended for the summer mere days ago, and Danny felt free. _No school means not as much getting in my way of… Well, this._ He took in a breath of air and looked up at the star speckled sky. _Maybe I should head back. It’s pretty late._

“Phantom.”

The ghost flinched at the voice. _Or not. Jeeze, I didn’t even hear this guy._ Danny glanced over his shoulder. “Yes-“ The halfa’s eyes widened at the sight of a black clad figure. “Holy crap... Batman!” 

“I’m glad that you’ve heard of me,” said the bat. 

“How could I _not_ have heard of you? You’re _Batman_ !” _Way to keep it cool, Fenton_. “But why are you in Amity?” he asked, letting himself fly over to the Dark Knight. 

“I’m here to give you an offer..” 

“An offer?” The only response he got was a curt nod. “Ok… Go on?” 

“Recently, the idea of a covert ops team made up of young heroes was brought up.” 

Excitement rushed through him, he could already tell where the conversation was going. “And you want _me_ to join? That’s awesome!” exclaimed the Halfa, but his enthusiasm faltered after a moment. “But… Why me? My history has been pretty… Iffy when it comes to how the public views me.” 

“Yes, I am aware of that. But after some research, your accusations either point to you being framed, or some other force pulling the strings,” said Batman, his expression remaining stoic.

_The robberies._ Danny thought, face heating up. _God, Batman knows about the robberies._ “Yeah…” Danny rubbed his neck. “I’ll… Think this over. Maybe talk it over with some friends… How long do I have before I need to give a definite answer?”

“Preferably by the seventh, as we plan on bringing the team to the base the day after,” stated the Bat. 

Danny brought a hand to his chin. “The seventh... That’s in two days… Uh, alright. I’ll try to have my answer by then. How can I get in touch?”

Batman kept his stoic demeanour as he brought his hand out from behind his cape to reveal a sleek black device. “You can use this to contact me.”

Danny gave a small nod and took the device from his hand. “Uh… Thank you,” he said, flipping the device over in his palm. “I’ll try to get back to you as soon as poss-” The Halfa’s eyes widened when he looked up to see the lack of a Caped Crusader. “...ible. Is this guy secretly a ghost or something?”

—

“Batman offered _what_?” All Danny could do was sigh at Tucker’s exclamation. “Ow!” hissed the geek as Sam nudged him, and Jazz made a shushing sound. It was the morning after Danny encountered Batman, and the four were currently in the Halfa’s room. 

“I don’t think Danny wants his parents to know about last night, _Tucker,_ ” said Sam with a glare. “So maybe keep it down?”

Tucker stuck his tongue out at his friend before turning back to Danny.

“Batman offered me a spot on the League’s covert ops team. What more is there to say?” asked Danny, giving a shrug. 

“But why do you need to discuss this with us?” asked Sam. “It’s your choice.”

“Yeah, but it’s a choice that could leave Amity vulnerable,” said Danny, worry evident in his tone. “This team… I’ll need to devote a lot of my time to it. Which means I’ll spend less time here. Which also means less time with you guys.” Tucker crossed his arms, and Sam pursed her lips. 

Jazz placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Well… We’re still in Amity, so you can trust us with ghost hunting!” Jazz didn’t notice the three flinch at the idea of her using ecto-weapons. “And there’s also Valerie.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” grumbled Danny.

“You’re also probably not going to be with the team twenty four hours a day,” said Sam. “So we’ll still _see_ you.”

“And being on the team would also do you some good,” offered Jazz. “You’ll have connections to the league, and maybe you could get some proper hand to hand combat training in with Batman.” 

“Jazz has a point. You kinda suck at normal fights,” said Sam with a playful smile. 

“Hey!” 

“They’re not wrong, Dude,” remarked Tucker with a teasing grin.

“Tucker!” 

Tucker snickered. “Come on, Danny. I’m just messing with, ya.”

Danny let out a huff as both Jazz and Sam chuckled. “Ok, but in all seriousness… Should I join them?” asked Danny after a moment. 

“Yes.” 

“Definitely.” 

“Dude! You have a chance to work with _the_ Batman! What do you think my answer is?” 

—

 _Why should I be waiting outside this booth again?_ Danny frowned as he dropped himself in front of a broken old telephone booth. It was in a dark wet alley that vaguely smelled like fish. _This probably hasn’t even been touched in ages._

Danny looked around. The night before, Danny had called Batman to give him his answer. The moment the word “Yes” escaped the boy’s lips, the Bat had sent the device he had given Danny coordinates to this dank alley. 

“ _Meet me outside a phone booth around this area at six in the morning. We will arrive one hour before the other protégés so both you and Martian Manhunter’s niece can get caught up,_ ” he had said. 

The Vigilante had hung up before the young hero could ask about the young Martian. 

“Who in their right mind would arrange a meeting for a bunch of teenagers at seven in the morning?” asked Danny, rubbing his tired eyes. 

“It would technically be eight due to the one hour time difference from Minnesota and Rhode Island.” Danny nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Batman approaching from behind. 

“Geez. How is it that _I’m_ the ghost, yet _you’re_ the scary one?” hissed Danny, gripping his chest. 

Batman seemed to ignore Danny’s comment and motioned for him to enter the now open phone booth. “We’ll Zeta to Mount Justice from here.”

Danny cocked an eyebrow. “Zeta?”

“Teleportation.”

“When were you able to add a teleportation… Thing here?” 

The teen chose to shut up the moment Batman’s eternal frown deepened. 

Danny stared at the old phone booth for a moment before entering. Once the door clicked shut behind him, the sound of a computer buzzing came from above the beat up phone on the wall. 

“ _Recognized: Danny Phantom B-07._ ”

A bright light flashed before his eyes, and he felt as if he was becoming intangible. He stood stock still as the light began to dim, and he felt himself become tangible once more _._

“ _Recognized: Batman 02_.”

Danny felt the Dark Knight brush against him, and he watched him walk into what seemed to be a cave. His eyes widened at the sight of seven League members and a young girl. _Flash, Aquaman, Hawkman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter… And that must be-_

“Hi! I’m Miss Martian!” exclaimed the girl with a bright smile. The Martian flew over to the ghost and stuck her hand out. “You must be Danny Phantom!” 

“Uh, yeah!” Danny grinned and took her hand. _This is a_ Martian. _She’s been far deeper into space than I’ve ever been._ Excitement flowed through the ghost. “I’m actually talking to a Martian. I have _so_ many questions!” 

Miss Martian’s smile grew. “And I’d be happy to answer them!” 

“If you two are finished being acquainted.” The two teens brought their attention over to Red Tornado. “I believe that we should get started on the debriefing.”

—

Danny fidgeted as he and the two Martians waited in the shadows of a Zeta Tube. The halfa watched the Dark Knight debrief four teens (who were apparently Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superman’s clone.) on what the team’s future would look like. He wasn’t quite sure why they had to wait for Batman to finish debriefing the four protégés, but he assumed it was for ‘dramatic effect’. 

“The six of you will be that team.” 

“Cool! Wait. Six?” 

Danny caught Martian Manhunter’s small nod as the signal for them to make their appearance, and took a few steps forward. _Definitely for dramatic effect._

“This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian, and Amity Park’s protector, Danny Phantom.” 

“Hi,” said Miss Martian with a small wave. 

“Hey,” said Danny with a nervous smile. 

“Liking this gig more every minute,” said Kid Flash, looking over at who seemed to be the youngest. “Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names.” The redhead seemed to be hyper focused on the girl, and Danny did his best to not to laugh at how much the Speedster reminded him of Tucker. 

“I'm honored to be included,” the Martian smiled and clapped her hands together. 

“Same with me,” said Danny, puffing out his chest. 

The three protégés walked over to the two. “Hey, Superboy. Come meet miss M and Danny,” called Robin, looking over his shoulder. Without hesitation, the clone joined the five teenagers. 

Danny watched in awe as Miss Martian’s cloak disappeared, and the white fabric turned black. _Another thing that I got to ask her about._

“I like your t-shirt,” she said, smiling at the Kryptonian. 

The halfa watched the protégés interact with intrigue. _It’s weird… I always see them on the news, fighting some big villain in flashy colours. It never occurred to me that they don’t always wear their suits._ Danny looked down at his gloved hand. _Honestly kind of weird that I never thought of it taking how we’re all in the same position._

Aqualad looked over the team and said with a proud smile, “Today is the day.” 

—  
“Mayor Masters, Lex Luthor is here to see you.”

Vlad frowned at the intercom. _What could he want?_ He pressed the small red button and activated the microphone. “Send him in, Ms.Dickson.” The man sat in his office in silence, pondering over Lex’s sudden appearance. 

“Vlad! So good to see you again. We haven’t spoken since you asked for Cadmus’ help on your little cloning project all those months ago.” Lex gave a forced smile as he strutted into the office, a well dressed woman not far behind.

“Yes, it’s been quite a while,” he said, standing up. “Not to sound rude, but may I ask why you are here?”  
Lex brought his arms behind his back. “Straight to the point are we?” He was only met with a frown. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Lex dropped the forced smile.

“Well, _Plasmius_ , I would like to give you a chance to see the Light.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important (?) notes:
> 
> 1)I want to make this a slight au where the Trio have slightly more advanced tech so Tucker won’t suffer. So bye bye PDA, hello IPhone. (Not really that important, but I have a need to tell y’all)
> 
> 2)I’ll try to do every YJ episode, but I think a lot of them will be merged with other chapters as some sort of flashback? (Ex. I won’t do Homefront, but I will add some flashbacks near the beginning of Alpha Male since I want to keep it as ‘the two non metas fight to save their superpowered friends’.) Though, some episodes like ‘Downtime’ won’t be added. 
> 
> 3)I’ll try to add in some of my own ideas in between episodes, along with Danny dealing with Amity’s crap during episodes I add in. (Also, if you have your own ideas, you can tell me, and maybe I’ll do them???)


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of "Welcome to Happy Harbor" and some questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I m b a c k
> 
> I was going to originally have the second chapter be the whole “Welcome to Happy Harbour” episode, but it would just be a recap, and the next chapter would be really short. So I decided to take a short part of the episode and add it to the original chapter. 
> 
> (I might do this with a good chunk of the episodes if I can’t find a good way to incorporate Danny. And yes, I know that Dropzone was their very first mission, but I can’t see a way to incorporate Danny in. So I’m yeeting that episode and referencing it in Schooled.)
> 
> Also! Regarding ships:
> 
> I’ll stick to the canon YJ ships with maybe a hint of Amethyst Ocean. And yes, I know it was executed well in canon, but that doesn’t mean I can’t fix it :)

“We’re off duty. Call me Kaldur’ahm,” said Aqualad, placing a hand on his chest. “Actually, my friends call me Kaldur.” 

The group of teens had just finished a tour of the cave and were currently in the kitchen. The six of them hadn’t been given a mission since the team had formed a week ago, and were forced to just stay in the mountain. 

“Uh…” Danny looked between the heroes with unease. “I’m Danny. But… You already knew that.”

“I'm Wally. See?” said the speedster, leaning forward and placing his head in his hand. “I already trust you with my secret ID. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here.” The Boy Wonder gave him an annoyed look and placed his hands on his hips. “Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name.” 

“Mine’s no secret. It’s M’gann M’orzz,” she said brightly. “But you can call me Megan. It’s an Earth name, I’m on Earth now!” 

Danny turned his attention to Superboy as he heard the shuffling of clothes. He seemed to be leaving but some unknown force stopped the kryptonian from moving any further. The ghost raised an eyebrow as the teen let out a grunt. 

“Get out of my head!” 

Danny’s eyes widened and turned back to M’gann. 

“ _ What’s wrong? I-I don’t understand _ .” 

Danny let out a gasp as he felt M'gann enter his mind.  _ Not again. Never again _ . He hastily brought a hand to his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“ _ Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically. _ ” 

“Get out!” hissed Danny, taking a step back. He could feel hazy memories resurfacing. 

“M’gann stop,” commands Kaldur.

The halfa let out a breath of air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as the mental connection broke.  _ Thank god.  _

“Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy,” informs the Atlantian. 

“Besides, Cadmus’ creepy little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain,” said Wally, using one hand to cover the side of his mouth. “Not sure what’s up with Danny though.”

A look of worry crossed M’gann’s face. “I-I didn’t mean to-” 

“Just stay out,” snapped the clone, stalking out of the kitchen and over to the coaches. 

The Martian pursed her lips and her eyes flickered over to the tense ghost. “Danny. Are you-“

“I’m fine,” he said, looking down. “It’s just… Don’t do that without telling me.”

The teens remained silent, all unsure of what to say. 

“Hello, Megan!” exclaimed M'gann after a moment. “I know what we can do.”

The boys watched her fly off, and the three protégés followed her. Danny momentarily hesitated before joining them. 

Soon enough the six of them (M'gann had somehow convinced Superboy to join the group) were in the hangar looking at a red ovoid. “It’s my Martian Bioship,” said M’gann. Danny felt a smile appear on his face at the revelation. 

“Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute,” says Wally. 

“It’s at rest, silly,” she says with a smile. “I’ll wake it.” M'gann brought her hand up, and in a blink of an eye, the ovoid morphed into a more ship like vehicle. The Bioship turned around, and a hole opened up in the back, and a small ramp leading up to it formed. 

“Oh my  _ god _ !” exclaimed Danny, any residual tension melted away as he ran towards the ship.

Danny barely heard M'gann giggle and ask the others to join them as he looked around the ship. The walls weren’t decorated in the slightest, but radiated foreign energy.  _ I gotta show this to Sam and Tuck someday.  _ The ghost was vaguely aware of his teammates walking up beside him. 

“Strap in for launch,” said the martian, letting a wall disappear to reveal a cockpit. Danny watched in awe as chairs began to sprout from the floor. 

The ghost was basically buzzing at this point as he ran towards a chair and sat himself down, a seatbelt immediately wrapping over his chest.  _ Definitely gotta show them the Bioship.  _

“Cool,” says Wally. 

“Cool? Try  _ awesome _ !” exclaimed Danny.

M'gann smiled. “Red Tornado, please open the bay doors.”

Danny was surprised his smile could grow anymore as he watched what he assumed were the control panels appear from the ground. The ghost held back a scream of excitement as the Bioship flew out of the hangar, doing flips and tricks in the process. 

“Incredible!” exclaimed Robin.

“She sure is…'' said Wally, looking up at M’gann. “I-I mean the ship, which like all ships, is a she,” he mumbled, crossing his arms.

Robin gave a smug smile. “Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth.” 

“Dude!” 

Danny snickered, barely noticing the alien cast a glance at the Krptonian up front. 

“He'll come around,” whispered Robin 

M'gann turned her direction to the human. “He doesn't seem to like me very much.” 

“To be honest? He doesn’t really seem to like anybody,” whispered Danny. 

“You guys remember he has super hearing, Right?” asked Wally, causing the four to look back at the clone. 

“Hey, how ‘bout showing us a little bit of Martian Shapeshifting?” questioned Robin. 

An uncertain look crossed M’gann’s face, but she stood up. Danny watched in amazement as her clothes, body, and hair began to shift and change colour.

“Woah…” whispered Danny, staring at a tall female version of Robin that stood in the place of M'gann. This seemed to catch the girls attention as she shifted into a female version of Danny with a spin (he wondered if Dani would look something like this when she grew up). With a final bow, the martian changed to look like Wally.

“Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?” questioned Wally.

Danny cringed. “A little.”

“Impressive,” said Robin, applauding the girl. “but you know you’re not exactly gonna to fool anyone with those.” 

“Mimicking boys is a lot harder,” stated M'gann, sitting down. 

“And your clothes?” asked Kaldur. 

“They're organic like the ship,” informed M'gann. “They respond to my mental commands.” 

“As long as they're the only ones,” grumbled Superboy. 

__ “Can you do that ghosting through walls thing Manhunter does?” Wally asks, catching the upset look on the girl’s face.

“It’s called phasing” stated Danny. 

“Martians call it density shifting,” said M'gann. “But no, it's a very advanced technique…”

Robin leaned over to M'gann. “Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. When he tries it,” the bird stopped himself to chuckle. “bloody nose.” 

“ _ Dude _ !” 

“Here’s something I can do!” said the girl, mood shifting. “Camouflage Mode.” 

The ghost looked outside, barely able to see any of the Bioships outer surface. “Awe man, this would’ve been really useful when the Guys in White-“ Danny stopped himself. “Nevermind.”

“ _ Red Tornado to Miss Martian _ .” The group looked around them at the sound of their den mother’s voice. “ _ An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate.  _ Covertly _. I’m sending coordinates _ .” 

“Received. Adjusting course,” said M'gann, turning the Bioship around. 

—

“Danny, I think you might break M'gann with all your questions,” said Robin with a laugh. 

Yesterday’s last minute mission had gone well. The six of them had managed to take down a robot named “Mr.Twister”, and as an added bonus, Superboy had seemed to forgive M’gann. Although, just because the job was done on one team, it didn’t mean that Danny’s day had been over with his other team. 

Ember and Skulker had decided to take one of their lovers quarrels (Danny found it  _ extremely  _ gross that they were actually dating) outside of the Ghost Zone and into Amity. This led to a whole night of trying to get the two back into the Ghost Zone on his own. Sam and Tucker had done their best to help, but they weren’t of much use when they became wrapped up in one of Skulker’s nets. 

Danny had ended up arriving at the Mountain rather late the next day, and M'gann didn’t have to be a mind reader to tell that he was exhausted. The girl she had decided to bring up a topic that would be sure to cheer him up: Mars. 

Danny gave an embarrassed laugh, looking over the Martian, the speedster, and the bird. “Whoops. Sorry.”

“It’s not a problem,” she said. “Oh! Maybe I can go get some old tools I brought with me from Mars!”

“Oh my god that would be awesome!” exclaimed Danny. M'gann beamed and flew off down the hall. 

“You know, I never would have thought that you’d be into this type of stuff,” said Robin with a notched eyebrow. 

The ghost felt his face heat up. “I, uh… I’ve always wanted to be an astronaut. Space is just so…” A goofy grin spread across the ghosts face. “ _ Amazing. _ ”

Wally frowned. “Uh, huh. Ok… What’s up with the green?”

“Green? What are you talking about?” asked Danny. 

“Just now. Your face turned green after Rob made that comment. What’s up with that?” 

“Oh!” exclaimed Danny, recognition flashing in his eyes. “You mean my blush!”

“Blush?” Wally gave the ghost an exasperated look. “Why do you blush  _ green _ ?”

“Because ectoplasm is green?” he suggested. 

The speedster gave an unimpressed frown. “Ectoplasm? Are you still convinced you’re a ghost?”

“Dude!” hissed Robin. 

“ _ What _ ?” asked the speedster. “It’s basically impossible for a spirit to live on after death.”

“Actually,” started Danny. “There’s quite a bit of science behind it. My- The Fentons are ghost hunters with a background in science and have spent the majority of their lives studying ghosts.”

“Well,” Wally crossed his arms. “can you explain to me the science behind… You?” 

Danny cleared his throat. “Well first of all, ghosts aren’t even from this dimension. We’re from a place called the ‘Ghost Zone’.”

“The who to the what now?” 

“Ghost Zone,” repeated Danny. “Sometimes after death, if somebody has unfinished business, their souls will create a new body made of ectoplasm in this dimension.”

Wally scoffed. “This still sounds illogical. Souls being transferred to another dimension?  _ Please _ .”

Danny did his best to refrain from rolling his eyes. He knew for a fact that there was much more to it, but he hadn’t really been paying attention during his parent’s lectures. “Well it’s just how it works OK? Try looking up a book on it or something.” 

The speedster let out a huff and slouched in his seat.  _ I can’t  _ wait _ until he learns about halfas.  _

“You said ghosts have unfinished business.” Danny turned to look at Robin. “If you don’t mind me asking… What’s yours?”

“My obsession?” Danny pondered on the thought for a moment. “Never really thought about it… I guess it’s keeping Amity safe.”

Robin notched an eyebrow. “Is there a reason for that?”

Danny frowned, pursing his lips. “I… Guess? The majority of ghosts who come to Amity either want to maim me, or take over the town. Sometimes both. So somebody’s gotta protect us.”

“But what about the Fentons?” asked Wally. “I thought they were  _ ghost hunters. _ ” 

“Uh, Maddie Fenton is a great ghost hunter. But she can’t tell when a ghost is nearby like I can.”

“So what?” asked Wally. “You got some sort of ‘spectre sense?”

“I call it my ‘ghost sense’,” he said, pointing to his lips. 

“You know,”started Robin, crossing his arms. “we really don’t know anything about your powers,” said the Boy Wonder. 

“Or anything else about him,” grumbled Wally. 

“I’d be glad to show you what I can do,” said Danny as M'gann flew back into the room. A bright smile on her face as she held a small box that with foreign items inside in her arms. “Here they are!”

“Right after I check this out.”  _ Tuck’s going to flip! _

—

“Alright…” Danny stood in the centre of the briefing room, his teammates, Black Canary, and Batman all staring at him. He hadn’t originally planned on showing the two adults, but the blonde had walked in on them preparing, and then made an off comment about Batman killing her if she didn’t call him over to study his powers. 

“Let’s start with the basics. Every ghost has invisibility, flight, intangibility, overshadowing/possession, and an ectoblast,” Danny said while cycling through his basic powers. “But what some ghosts, like a blob ghost or ectopuss, don’t have are cores that give them certain powers.” The halfa formed a snowball in his hands. “I have an ice core, but some other ghosts might have a fire core, or an electricity core.”

Danny willed the snowball to melt, and summoned a shield. “Ghost shields can be pretty useful. But at the same time I don’t understand why I have it when I can both turn intangible and shape shift.”

“You can shape shift?” asked M'gann. 

Danny rubbed his neck. “Yeah, I can shapeshift certain parts of my body at a time.” The group watched as he forced his torso to stretch up. “It’s hard to control, but I usually only use it on my legs.” He felt his torso return to its usual length as his legs began merging into a wispy tail. 

“I can duplicate myself,” he stated, letting himself split into two for a moment, before rejoining. “And then there’s my ghost sense, which tells me if a ghost is nearby. Let’s see… Agility, healing factor, strength, speed… My ghostly wail!”

His teammates looked at one another. “It’s kind of like a Canary Cry,” he started, casting the woman a glance. “except it uses up a lot of my energy, and sometimes I can’t control how long it goes for.” He caught both Canary and Batman give each other looks. “That’s it.”

“Thank you for sharing, Phantom,” said Canary. “Maybe I can help you get a better grip on this ‘ghostly wail’?”

He gave a smile. “I’d appreciate it.”

—

“He’s powerful.”

Canary sighed. “That he is.”

Batman looked over at the teen. “He doesn’t even have a mentor.”

“And that’s why I’ll help him with his cry.”

“But what about his other powers?” asked Batman. 

Canary shrugged. “He seems to have a good handle on them. We just have to trust that they won’t backfire on him or anyone around him.”

“He’s still going to need more training.”

Black Canary sighed. “And we’ll get to training soon. Until then, we’ll just have to wait and see how he does on their first mission.”

A silence remained between the two for a moment. 

“What do you think happened to him?”

The Dark Knight raised an eyebrow. “Do you mean what left him as…”

“A ghost?” She nodded. “Yeah.”

Batman frowned. “He’s wearing a Hazmat suit, so I’d say a lab accident.”

“Poor kid,” she said, cringing. “I wonder how long he’s been like this.”

Batman simply remained silent. 

—

“Uh, Danny?” started, M’gann, looking at the boy from across the kitchen island. “I just have a question. It might be a little personal so you don’t  _ have  _ to answer it.” 

The ghost gave a quick nod. “I’ve been pestering you with my questions ever since I got here, and nobody else is in the room, so shoot.”

M’gann but her lip. “Why did you react… Like  _ that _ when I first created the mind link?”

He closed his eyes and sighed.  _ Should’ve seen this coming.  _ “Superboy isn’t the only one who’s been put under mind control,” he stated. “but you probably already expected that.” 

M'gann nodded with a frown. “Yes… I’m sorry.”

Danny waved her off. “It’s fine, it’s just that the mind link brought up some bad memories.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “But the whole mind control thing was over a year ago.”

There was a beat of silence between them. 

“Thank you for telling me.”

“It’s no problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M’gaan and Danny friendship
> 
> LMAO did you think I’d go with the basic Robin and Danny friendship?
> 
> ...
> 
> Well you’re right, but that’s going to happen later
> 
> Anyways, I hate to antagonize Wally this chapter, but he probably wouldn’t believe Danny until he got some concrete evidence that he was really a ghost and not some ‘monster from another dimension’ like what Butch wants us to believe
> 
> (I would also like to apologize if this seemed rushed.)
> 
> Aight, until next time


	3. Schooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Danny is confused and learns about Superman and Superboy's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? I’m back? Weird. 
> 
> Anyways, I have three things to say:
> 
> -A reminder that this is a side thing I do outside of homework, my fancomic, and some daily drawings I do. 
> 
> -I only went over this once because I haven’t updated in a while and wanted to get something out. 
> 
> -This chapter is basically just a ‘schooled’ recap other than the last two parts. If you just want a basic run through of what I changed, I’ll put a summary in the end notes.

Danny let out a groan at the sound of the air hockey puck flying into his goal, causing Wally to let out a bark of laughter. “That’s a win for the Wall-man!” he exclaimed, running out of the room and returning soon after with a banana. “Victory snack!”

The halfa rolled his eyes and walked away from the air hockey table, letting Kaldur take his place. 

“So…” he started, watching the match between the two metas begin. “What’s up with Superboy and Superman?” 

“You don’t know?” asked Wally, taking his eyes off the table for a mere second. 

“No…? My friend just showed me a video of those two at the bridge earlier,” said Danny with a shrug. “Superman… Seemed distant.” 

“He didn’t exactly take to being cloned very well,” stated Robin. 

“So what? Is he just ignoring his whole existence?” 

Wally watched with satisfaction as the puck flew into Kaldur’s goal. “Pretty much,” he said, taking a bite out of his banana. 

“Well that just doesn’t seem-” 

“ _Recognized: Superboy: B-04_.”

“We should shut up about this now,” said the speedster, turning to the zeta beams. 

“Hi, Superboy. How was Metropolis?” asked M’gaan. The kryptonian said nothing in return and stormed through the holographic table.

_Rude._ Thought Danny. 

“Ready for training everyone?” The group turned to towards the voice originated to reveal Black Canary and Martian Manhunter. 

“Black Canary! Uncle J’onn!” exclaimed M’gaan, running up to her uncle and embracing him. 

“M’gann,” he greeted. “I was in the neighborhood so I thought I’d see how you were adjusting.” 

“A few bumps, but I’m learning,” she said with a smile. 

“That’s all I can ask,” said Martian Manhunter, neither martians noticing the frown spread across Black Canary’s face. 

“Stick around,” Danny flinched at the woman’s sudden stern tone. He followed her gaze over to find Superboy standing with his back to the group. “Class is in session.” 

The woman strutted over to the centre of the large white training deck, and Danny watched the floor light up. “I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you everything I’ve learned from my own mentors,” Black Canary let out a groan as she took off her jacket to reveal a bandaged arm. “And my own bruises,” she said, gingerly placing a hand on a taped wound on her arm. 

“What happened?” asked M’gaan, worry evident on her face.

“The job,” answered the blonde, throwing her jacket to the side. “Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I’ll need a sparring partner.” 

Wally’s hand bolted up. “Right here. Yeah!” he said with a mouthful of Banana. The speedster walked up to the adult, confidence radiating off of him. “After this,” he started, throwing his banana peel to the side with a “ _Swish_!” The speedster turned back to his teacher. “I'll show you my moves.” 

Danny couldn’t help but groan at his teammates flirting. Dealing with two _very_ hormonal teens all day everyday was beginning to get a little too much. “Stop. Just…” The halfa made a gagging sound and Robin let out a chuckle. 

Black Canary gave a confident smile and, without wasting a second, threw the first punch. Danny watched as Wally blocked it only for Canary to drop down and kick his feet out from under him, causing a yelp to escape the speedster’s lips before he hit the ground. The four teens couldn’t help but wince at their friend’s swift defeat. 

“Oh. Hurts so good,” grumbled Wally. 

“Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?” asked Canary, helping Wally up. 

“Ooh, ooh,” started Robin, raising his hand in the air. “He hit on teacher and got served?” Danny couldn’t help but let out a snicker. 

“Dude!” hissed the speedster. 

“He allowed me to dictate the terms of-” 

“Oh please.” The team turned their attention to the Boy of Steel. “With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon,” he stated with a frown. “And this is a waste of my time.” 

_He_ does _know that he’s not the only overpowered person here right?_ Thought Danny with a frown. _Because I vividly remember demonstrating my powers to the team a few days ago._

“Prove it,” said Canary, provoking the Kryptonian. Superboy seemed to take the bait as he walked up to their teacher, arms crossed. Wally backed away from the two and stood beside Aqualad. 

“This isn’t going to end well…” said Danny.

Nobody acknowledged the halfa’s comment as the two got into fighting stances. After a moment, Superboy threw a punch at the woman, only for her to effortlessly throw him over her shoulder. The Kryptonian let out a grunt as his back hit the ground. Danny frowned as Robin pointed and laughed at the alien, but he covered his mouth after a nudge from Kaldur. The group watched Superboy get up and let out a growl. 

“You’re angry. Good, but don’t react,” advised Black Canary. “Channel that anger into-” 

Superboy let out a yell and threw another punch at Black Canary. The woman jumped over him, landed behind the Kryptonian, and effortlessly swept his feet out from under him. Superboy let out another grunt as he hit the ground, and Robin began to let out muffled chuckles again. 

“That’s it. I’m done,” growled Superboy, getting up. 

“Training is mandatory,” stated Canary with a calm tone. She placed a hand on the clone’s only for him to shove it off. 

Superboy didn’t get a chance to respond as a holographic screen appeared with a loud _beep._ Batman’s everlasting annoyed face looked down on the group. “ _Batman to the Cave._ ” Danny looked towards his teammates before walking over to the screen. He could only guess that this was their second mission, the first being the team busting a drug trade on some island with a name Danny couldn’t seem to remember. 

“ _Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents,_ ” he stated, showing the group a video of what seemed to be a man with elf like ears, and red hair. Danny watched with concern as the man grabbed Superman’s arm and used him to knock an oncoming Red Tornado out of view. The group state up at the screen as he flung the kryptonian offscreen and shot it’s heat vision at what seemed to be batarangs. 

“ _Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant,_ ” explained Batman. 

“Whoa… One guy with the power of the League?” asked Kid Flash as the group continued staring up at the video. 

“ _In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android,_ ” stated Batman. 

“An android?” questioned Robin. “W-Who built it, T.O. Morrow?” Danny couldn’t help but notice the panic rising in the bird’s voice. 

“T.O. who now?” asked Danny looked over to his teammates. Miss Martian merely shrugged while Kid Flash mouthed ‘later’. 

“ _Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn’t think so,_ ” said Batman. 

“The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo,” informed Martian Manhunter 

“Ivo?” questioned Aqualad. “But Ivo’s dead.” 

“Who?” whispered Danny. _Geez. Do these people just think I know everybody?_

“So we all thought or hoped,” said Canary. 

“ _To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized we’re sending two trucks carrying the Android’s parts to two separate STAR Labs facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation,_ ” explained Batman as a map appeared by his head. “ _Every precaution is being taken. We’ll have four additional trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks_.” 

“Yes! Road trip,” exclaimed Kid Flash. 

“So now we take out your trash?” asked Superboy. 

“ _You had something better to do?_ ” remarked Batman, shutting the clone up. 

“Coordinates received. On our way,” stated Aqualad as he pulled out a device. Danny looked towards the other before flying to the docking bay. 

—

_Supey’s staring at us, I can feel it._ Thought Danny from where the team had been ordered to hide. Danny brought his attention away from Superman and turned to look at his clone, not surprised at all by the disappointed look on the clone’s face. _Really should talk to Big Blue, huh?_ He thought, watching Superboy drive off. The halfa shifted in his black and white motorcycle suit, placed the helmet over his head, revved the engine and drove off after his teammates.

“ _STAR Boston is a go,_ ” said an unknown Leaguer into his ear. 

“ _STAR Manhattan is go,_ ” said yet another unknown (yet somewhat familiar) Leaguer into his ear. 

_I should probably learn more about the League_ … He thought, doing his best to ignore the motorcycle wobble as he split up from the half the team to follow Robin and Superboy. 

“C’mon, Fenton… Just like riding a bike,” he whispered to himself, doing his best to catch up to the two. The halfa hit accelerate and sped up with a yelp. Danny let himself slow down as he neared the Boy Wonder (he lasted a lot longer on the motorcycle than she should have). 

“Do you need help?” asked Robin. 

“Couldn’t you or Batman have asked if I knew how to drive these things before giving one to me?” questioned Danny. 

Robin chuckled. “We just assumed you knew.”

“Yeah, I can tell… But do I seriously _look_ old enough to drive? I’m fifteen!” grumbled Danny. 

“Dude,” started Robin with a laugh. “I’m _thirteen_. You’re just a disaster, while I’m… Oh my god. Hold on, follow me.” Without another word, Robin sped up. 

Danny hesitantly followed him, and wobbled on the way over. “Can’t believe I can land a Spaceship but not know how to drive a motorcycle. Gotta give props to Johnny, this is hard.”

Danny eventually caught up to them, and Robin began his speech. “If dislike is the opposite of like is disaster the opposite of aster?” Danny raised an eyebrow. “See, if things are going wrong, they go right.” Superboy didn’t respond and kept his eyes on the road. “Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?” 

“Canary,” responded Superboy without hesitation. “And what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?” 

“Dude. You’re not the only person on this team with Super Strength, but you don’t see me complaining,” retorted Danny. “Heck, I actually _need_ this. _You_ need this. What would you do if your powers were disabled?” Superboy frowned and didn’t respond. 

“Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and, well, me,” stated Robin. 

“And me,” said Danny. “Just be grateful that you have somebody willing to train you, because I sure didn’t.” _Well, nobody on the_ good _side wanted to train me… Other than Frostbite. But I doubt he’d want me to come back for anymore training._ Thought Danny, doing his best to hide a smile. 

Superboy revved his engines and drove ahead, causing the two boys to look at each other and sighed. Danny and Robin sped up, but kept a fair distance between themselves and the kryptonian. 

The three remained in a strained silence for a few minutes, before the two meta’s attention were brought over to a rustling sound on the side of the road. “Did you hear that?” asked Danny. The only response he got was the sound of mangled laughter as black silhouettes flew past the three and latched onto the truck. 

“What in the world?“ was all Robin could get out. 

Danny narrowed his eyes. “Are those monkeys?” 

“ _Robin, Superboy, Danny, our truck is under attack!_ ” exclaimed Kaldur through the comm link. 

“Kind of figured,” replied Robin. 

“I hate monkeys,” growled Superboy as the three watched the truck swerve. 

“Robot monkeys,” said Robin with a laugh. “Totally Ivo’s tweaked style.” Danny watched in amazement as with a press of a button, Robin’s motorcycle shifted. The ghost watched the back half of the bike split from the front and fly off while the front wheel brought itself inward. “Hey, hey. Switch your ride to Battle Mode.”

“No point,” responded Superboy. Without hesitation, the clone jumped off his bike and onto the truck. 

“Or not,” said Robin, jumping off his own motorcycle to avoid Superboy’s abandoned bike from hitting him. 

In a swift movement, Danny followed the two heroes’ lead and flew off the motorcycle, and phased out of his baggy suit. He watched Robin shoot some sort of grapple at the trucks doors and shot an ectoplasm at an upcoming monkey. “Get the driver!” exclaimed Robin. 

Danny gave a quick nod and flew toward the front of the truck. He frowned at the sight of mechanical monkeys taking up the front window and let ecto energy surround his fists. The ghost began firing at the monkeys, blasting them off the truck one by one. All seemed to go as planned before one monkey lunged at him and began to block his vision. “Get… Off!” exclaimed the halfa, freezing the monkey and throwing it to the side of the road.

Danny let out a relieved sigh. “One problem down,” he started, looking over at the terrified bus driver, “one more to go.” 

The ghost quickly phased into the front of the truck. “Hey! Danny Phantom,” he greeted, placing a hand on his chest. “I’m here to get you out of here.” Danny didn’t wait for a response as he grabbed the driver’s shoulders and phased him out of the truck. 

“Get off the truck!” he shouted, hoping that his teammates would hear him, or at least notice the truck now swerving out of control. 

Danny placed the man on the side of the road and watched Robin leap off the roof and into the wheat field moments before the truck did multiple flips. The ghost watched as the back of the truck blew open, and multiple monkeys flew out with what Danny assumed was the cargo they were supposed to protect.

The Boy Wonder stepped out of the field just as the truck flipped over to reveal a peeved Superboy. The clone glared up at the sky for a moment before jumping off. 

“Superboy!” called Robin, only to be ignored. The two heroes sighed, and brought a finger to their earpieces at the sound of it activating. 

“ _Aqualad to Robin. We’ve lost our cargo. Did you-_ ”

“It’s gone,” grumbled Robin, staring up at the kryptonian. “And so’s Superboy.”

“ _Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position. We’ll help you_.”

“ _I don’t need any help, don’t want any!_ ” was the only response Aqualad got. 

“ _Superboy?_ ” questioned the atlantean.

“I think he ditched his comm,” stated Robin. 

“ _Super,_ ” said Wally, voice dripping with sarcasm. “ _Now we can’t even track him,”_

“Should I go after him?” asked Danny. 

“He’s too far now,” said Robin. “We don’t know where they’re going.”

“ _He’s also out of my telepathic range,_ ” stated Miss Martian. “ _This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. M-maybe w-we should contact Red Tornado?_ ” 

“ _Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they’re reassembled,_ ” said Aqualad. 

“ _Well, that’s a great plan, except for the part about us not knowing where to look!_ ” exclaimed Kid Flash. 

Robin turned towards a lifeless monkey on the ground, a wave of confidence beginning to radiate off of him. “Maybe we do.” The young teen walked over to the robot and crouched down beside it. He wordlessly took a wire from his glove and hooked it up to the monkey’s back. 

“We’d have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?” asked Robin as he watched his holo computer activate. He let out a bark of laughter as coordinates began to appear on the screen. “The parts have GPS. The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track with the one I captured. Looks like both sets of parts are converging on…” The boy trailed off, and a dark tone entered his voice. “Gotham City.” 

“ _That far south?_ ” asked Aqualad. “ _M’gann and I won’t get there anytime soon. I’m sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out._ ”

Robin stood up and slung the machine over his shoulder. The Boy Wonder didn’t spare the ghost a look as he typed something on his portable computer. “Definitely a disaster. Heavy on the 'dis',” grumbled the bird as Danny heard the revving of an engine coming from the distance. 

“You OK?” asked Danny. 

“Great,” said Robin as the front side of his motorcycle drove up and stopped beside him. “C’mon. I need to get changed.”

—

“Y’know. I could just fly us there-” 

“If you fly us there, KF wouldn’t know where to meet us,” stated Robin as they drove down the road. 

“He technically doesn’t know where to meet us now-” Danny cut himself off at the sound of the speedster running up to them. 

“You were saying?” asked Robin, giving the ghost a smug smile before turning to the redhead. “So you changed too?” 

“You kidding?” questioned Kid Flash. “I feel naked in civvies. You still tracking the parts?”

“They were heading through Gotham, but they veered,” answered Robin, looking down at a screen on his motorcycle. “Wait! Dude, they're at m-” Danny caught Robin’s head turn slightly towards him. “Gotham Academy.”

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” exclaimed Danny, watching Robin rev his engines and speed up

—

Danny flew through the roof of the school gym in time to watch Kid Flash run in and grab Superboy out of Amazo’s way with a quick “yoink.” The speedster dropped Superboy off by the Boy Wonder who threw his birdarangs at Amazo with a grunt.

“Martian Manhunter,” said Amazo before the blades flew through him. “Access: Red Tornado.” Red gusts of wind began surrounding the android, and the four teenagers were blown away. Danny let out a pained gasp as he felt his back hit the wall, and fell onto the bench below.

The halfa watched Amazo send attacks towards Superboy and Kid Flash before flying towards the android. “Martian Manhunter,” was all Amazo stated. 

“Oh come on!” exclaimed Danny as he flew through the android. “That’s _my_ thing!”

“And Martian Manhunster’s!” exclaimed Robin, throwing an explosive disk at Amazo before dodging an extendable arm.

“Superman,” said Amazo, bringing an oncoming Kid Flash into a tight bear hug. 

Danny watched in horror as Kid Flash let out a pained yell. “KF!”

“Martian Manhunter,” said Amazo as something Danny couldn’t quite make out flew through his head. The ghost let out a relieved sigh as the speedster ran off and flew at the android. 

Both Danny and Superboy charged at the android, only to have Amazo flip Superboy over his shoulder, and punch Danny in the gut. “Access: Black Canary.” 

“That’s gonna hurt in the morning,” grumbled Danny as he let himself fall to the floor. 

Amazo saying, “Superman” was the only indication of what caused the explosion and grunts from behind the ghost, before he brought his angry green eyes up to the android.

“Oh, yawn,” grumbled Ivo, bringing Danny’s attention to him. “Normally Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what’s the point? You’re all such poor copies of the originals.”

“Uh, excuse me?” hissed Danny.

Ivo’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t seem to be of any use. All you do is fly around like an insect.” 

“I am _much_ stronger than a _bug_ ,” growled Danny, eyes glowing a bright green. 

“Danny! Stand down! He’s provoking you!” called Robin. 

Danny curled his hands into a fist, and let his eyes return to normal. _Right. Don’t give in to taunts. Would’ve thought the whole Spectra fiasco would’ve taught me that._

“You know Ivo,” started Superboy, drawing Danny’s attention for a moment. “comparing us to the League makes me _angry_!” exclaimed Superboy, leaping towards the man. The scientist managed to dodge Superboy’s attack and stare down at the crater he had left in horror. “Want to see me channel this anger?” 

“Amazo, protect your master. Priority Alpha!” exclaimed Ivo as he jumped out of Superboy’s way once more. 

Amazo complied, bringing his hand up. “Captain Atom,” He said, shooting a beam at Superboy and hitting him in the chest. 

“Anyone want to play keep-away?” called Robin, running up behind Ivo and kicking him in the back. 

“Oh oh, me, me!” exclaimed Kid Flash as he ran towards the scientist.

“Access: Superman,” said Amazo, raising his leg up.

“Not gonna happen!” exclaimed Danny, shooting an ecto blast at the androids leg. A smile appeared on the ghost’s face as the android staggered back. “Hey! I got him!”

“Access: Phantom.”

Danny let out a groan as a green beam hit him in the chest. “Oh, come on! You don’t even _have_ ectoplasm in you… I think.”

The android didn’t respond as two birdarangs flew towards it. “Martian Manhunter,” It said, letting the blades once again fly through it. Within seconds of Amazo activating density shifting, Superboy landed in front of it and threw a punch at the android’s face. “Superman,” it said, turning tangible around the clone’s fist and exploding. 

The moment the android fell onto it’s back, Robin ran up to it and exclaimed, “Help me disassemble him now!” 

“Dude, the guy has no head,” stated Kid Flash, looking down at the lifeless being. 

“Don’t take any chances.”

The four teens turned towards the gym doors to see Aqualad and Miss Martian. 

“Superboy,” started Miss Martian, flying to his side. “are you alright?” 

“Fine,” he said, turning to Danny and Robin. “Feeling the aster.” 

Danny and Robin both gave him a proud smile, before the ghost turned to the Martian. “I’m fine too Miss Martian, thanks so much for asking,” said Danny, playfully crossing his arms. He chuckled as the Martian blushed at her not so carefully hidden favouritism. 

“Hey.” The four brought their attention over the Kid Flash, who was still tenderly gripping his arm. “Where’s Ivo?” 

Danny’s shoulders slumped as he looked around. “Great. We lost him.”

—

“The Amazo android is again safely being analyzed at the two separate STAR Labs,” informed Aqualad as the team stood in the briefing room. “but Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he’s arguably more dangerous than the Android.” 

“Capturing the professor will be a League priority,” responded Black Canary. 

Martian Manhunter crossed his arms. “But we understand that your mission encountered other complications.” The team turned to Superboy who merely looked away in embarrassment. 

“Complications come with the job,” stated Batman, stepping forward. “Your ability to handle them has impressed the League.” 

“The whole League?” asked the clone. 

“Given time, yes,” said Batman. “Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads.” Danny caught a smile spread across Superboy’s face. “Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists. Because there's some problems even we can't handle individually.”

“Please. If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask,” hissed Robin, taking out an arrow. “Look familiar? You were following us. Babysitting! You still don’t trust us!” _Is that what flew through Amazo’s head?_ Wondered Danny. 

The Boy Wonder handed the arrow to Batman. He inspected the weapon for a moment before passing it on to Green Arrow. 

“We didn't follow you,” stated Batman as the archer took out his own arrow and compared it to the one given. 

“And that's not your arrow…” whispered Robin, eyes wide. “But that means-” 

“Speedy!” exclaimed Wally. 

Kaldur smiled. “He has our backs.” 

Danny watched Kid Flash run up and snatch the arrow from the Leaguer’s hand with a quick, “Souvenir!”

—

“Danny, are you sure this is a good idea?” 

The halfa rolled his eyes at Tucker’s question. “Definitely not. But I gotta do something about this,” he stated, speeding through Metropolis. Superman’s attitude towards Superboy had been bothering him since yesterday, so Dannyhad decided to take it upon himself to fix a few things. 

“Just… Don’t get yourself killed,” said Sam.

He laughed. “Sam. This is _Superman_ we’re talking about,” started Danny, flying through the aftermath of a battle. “You really think he’d hurt a kid?”

“You never know,” was all Sam said. 

The ghost gave a laugh. “I see him,” he stated, flying towards the Kryptonian who seemed preoccupied with the press. “I’ll call you two later.” With that, he hung up on the two.

Danny flew up behind the alien and tapped his shoulder. “Hey, Supey.”

Superman turned his head and quirked an eyebrow. “You… You’re that Phantom kid,” he stated, turning around to face Danny and putting on a smile. “How can I help you?” 

“You can help by talking to _Superboy_.” 

The Kryptonian’s chipper smile faded at Danny’s tone. Superman cast a look at the group of reporters. “Can we take this somewhere Private?” asked Superman, nodding upward. Danny shrugged and shot into the sky, Superman not far behind. 

“Not exactly the best place to talk, but it should do,” said Danny crossing his arms. “Now-“

“Look. I already got this little talk from Batman, I don’t need to be belittled by you,” grumbled Superman. 

_Batman? Really?_ “C’mon, Superman, he needs you. He _looks up_ to you. Give him a chance,” pleaded the ghost. 

The alien groaned. “But I _can’t._ Do you even know who made him?” 

“Yeah. I do.” 

“Then you have to understand that I can’t just accept him out of the blue!” he exclaimed. 

“And why not? I was able to do it,” hissed Danny. 

Superman notched an eyebrow. “I don’t understand.” 

The halfa crossed his arms and scowled. “You’re not the only person who’s been cloned by their enemy.” 

“You’ve been cloned?” he asked, exasperated. 

“Yes I have.” Danny’s frown deepened. “Her name is Danielle and she’s like family to me.” 

“‘Her’?” questioned Superman. 

“I don’t know why she’s a girl, but she’s still my clone,” he answered, voice stern. “All you have to take from this is that she’s amazing, and you need to grow up and help raise your son.” 

Superman placed his hands on his hips. “Look, Phantom. I can’t just throw everything away to help take care of my clone like you can.” 

Danny gave the man of steel and exasperated look “I didn’t have to throw everything away! I just needed her to know that I was there for her! That’s it!” 

Superman’s frown only deepened, causing Danny to let out a bark of laughter. “Forget it, I’m done here.” The teen sent one last glare at the alien before flying off. 

“Can’t believe I ever looked up to you,” he grumbled, completely aware of the chance that Superman had heard him. 

—

Vlad stared at the newspaper in front of him, an amused smile plastered on his face. “ _A ghostly appearance in Metropolis?_ ” was on the top of the front page in big bold letters. 

“So, Daniel _does_ know League members,” he muttered. “If he has connections, I guess I should form my own.” 

The halfa turned to his phone and quickly typed in a phone number. He drummed his fingers on his desk, waiting for the everlasting tone of the phone ringing to end. 

“ _Mr.Masters, it’s so nice to hear from you. Does this concern our previous meeting?_ ” 

“Why of course it does,” he stated, leaning back. “I’m ready to see the light.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Basically the same except for Danny figuring out about Superman and Superboy’s relationship, not knowing who Ivo or anybody else the League brings up is, not knowing how to ride a motorcycle, confronting Superman about the whole Superboy situation (and failing), and Vlad accepting Luther’s offer after seeing Danny and Superman together in the paper. 
> 
> That’s it! Thanks for the nice reviews ÙwÚ


	4. Authors Note

Ok, before y'all say anything. Yes. I am aware that getting an update from a story that hasn't updated in months turning out to be an authors note kind of sucks. But I just need to get something off of my chest.

I am not abandoning this.

I do have some plans of my own that I wanted to work with (ie. Having Vlad work with the light, M'gaan and Danny being friends, something was going to happen with Black Canary), but people did start commenting on how close to canon this was in the previous chapter, so I want to redo some things and add some different plot points (ie. there's something I want to do that relates to what happened in Reality Trip).

So I'll try and work on that in between schoolwork, Jumpstart, Dannymay and other art projects.

Thank you for your time.

Sincerely,  
a sleep deprived geek.

(P.S. I may or may not have accidentally posted this on the wrong story at first haha)


	5. Wail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Canary and Danny train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO 2020 am I right?  
> Anyways, a lot has been happening recently, and I’d just like to say that I have art donation commissions for the BLM movement open on my main Tumblr and Instagram, and if any of you are interested just DM me on either. (Both are @miakwat)
> 
> With that little bit of self promotion out of the way, let’s get started on this chapter~

“Are you ready?” 

Danny nearly spat out the leftovers M’gann had given him at the sound of Black Canary’s voice from behind him. Jeeze. He needed to learn how to pick up on when somebody knew entered the room. 

The halfa slowly shifted around to face her from his place at the kitchen island. “For…?” 

“Your wail,” stated Canary, pointing to her throat as an emphasis. “I wanted to try helping you get a grip on it today. Or at least understand what you can do.”

The halfa paled. “Oh. Great,” he grumbled. “You know? Today isn’t the best day-”

“Danny.” The ghost flinched at Black Canary’s stern tone. “Don’t try to get out of this,” she said, crossing her arms. “I know for a fact that the team has nothing planned for today, and if you start procrastinating we won’t get anything done.”

“I… Uh.” Danny’s mouth kept opening and closing, unsure of what to say. The halfa was pretty sure he looked like a distressed fish. 

After a moment, Danny let out a defeated sigh. “Can we go into some secluded forest or something? I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Black Canary notched an eyebrow before nodding. “There’s a quarry in Owings we can go to without being bothered.”

Danny groaned and got off the couch. He sent a quick ‘help me’ look at M’gann who merely waved goodbye to him.

—

Danny fidgeted in his place, looking back and forth between the hero and the rocks around him. “I… Are you sure that this is the best day to do this?”

“Positive.” Black Canary paused at the sight of Danny’s distressed face. “There’s something wrong.”

“What?” asked Danny. “There’s nothing-”

“Danny.” Black Canary came over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You can talk to me.”

The halfa gave Black Canary a suspicious look. “No. I really can’t.”

Black Canary pursed her lips. “What if… What if I promise to keep it a secret?” Danny snorted. “What?”

“That sounds like something you would ask a little kid.”

“I… Well. Batman and I were talking before the team officially formed, and he appointed me to also act as a counsellor if need be,” explained Black Canary.

Danny thought for a moment. “So you have to run by the rule of confidentiality,”

“Unless what you tell me could lead to you hurting yourself or somebody else, yes.” Dinah said with a nod. 

Danny looked between her and the quarry once more. “Alright,” he said, widening his stance. “Make sure to stay behind me,” he warned, taking a deep breath in.

Black Canary’s eyes narrowed with confusion. “Wait. I thought-”

Danny cut her off as he let out his ghostly wail. The halfa could feel his body begin to slide back from the strength of his wail. The ghost did his best to adjust himself as his throat began to burn and his core weakened. 

He could feel rings form around his waist, and did his best to stop himself from going any further, but it was to no avail. Danny felt the tight fabric around his torso shift into a T-shirt, and after what felt like another eternity of screaming, it stopped. The halfa fell to his knees and lazily looked around for the blonde hero. A weak smile spread across his face as he made eye contact with her wide eyes.

“How was that?”

Black Canary shook her head and spoke, “To be honest, I didn’t expect it to be like… Like that.” The heroine looked around the,. Danny followed her gaze and flinched at how many cracked rocks were surrounding them, and in the distance, he could see one or two crooked trees. 

Sam was going to kill him.

“I thought it would be more like mine,” admitted the blonde. “More… High pitched.”

Danny ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah. Probably should have brought that up… Sorry.”

“Danny, it’s fine,” she said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Now, care to explain the shirt?” The hero paused. “And why it’s not glowing like the rest of you?”

A nervous laugh managed to escape the boy’s lips. “Right. I, uh…” Danny looked away, unsure of how to phrase his situation.

“Is this why you were so nervous?”

Danny shook his head. “Not the shirt. It’s… Uh.” The ghost bit his lip and let the white rings appear and wash over him, leaving a raven haired teen in his place. His nervous smile widened as he took in Black Canary’s shocked expression. “Surprise?”

“You’re… You’re not a ghost?” was all she could ask after a moment of silence.

“Yes and no,” stated Danny. “I’m a half ghost.”

“That’s… That’s not possible,” said Black Canary. “How…?

Danny brought his hand back into his hair. “Well, you see. My parents built this portal…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just a set up for later, but it’s not that important. 
> 
> I also wanted to get something out and I had already written some of this. 
> 
> Anyways, watch me not update for like, 9000 months


	6. A/N again because I suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LMAO you thought this was an update? Jokes on you

Imagine starting a fic and then forgetting it exists for half a year.

Couldn't be me.

Anyways, onto what I want to do with Offers.

I've been meaning to get started on the next chapter, but I just... Don't like where I was planning on taking this? The plot was so messy? Kinda shows how much of a last minute thing this story was fjdsklfjl

Anyways, I think this is going to just end up being a collection of oneshots with Danny and the team? With maybe an underlying subplot that I still kinda like from my original plan (ie. The Vlad thing)? But I really just, don't have the time to figure out how to change the YJ canon to fit this story with all the schoolwork and fanevents I have going on right now.

Anyways (damn, I really say that a lot), sorry if the fact that this fic won't have a solid plot disappoints anybody haha, but hopefully this will encourage me to write actual chapters for this haha

Thanks for your time, and hopefully I'll see y'all soon with a new chapter haha

Sincerely,  
Somebody who really needs to stop procrastinating on working on her english final and actually start working on her google slides god dammit


End file.
